


Rumorology

by darrus



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were strong rumors that Rui is going to be the new coach of FC Porto. Got me worried a bit. But in the end it turned out to be just that - rumors, and Rui stayed where he is supposed to be - with José.<br/>Set somewhere at the end of May 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumorology

And sure FC Porto came up again. It always did. Every time the club lost their coach or even tried to get rid of one, same rumors surfaced – about Mourinho’s shadow ready to take the spotlight. Rui has heard all this before. Rui even said no to them before. It was all the same every year.

José looked decidedly not amused. Deliberately at ease and calm. He told Rui to put his own interests first, to think about his own career, to do everything his way. Same as ever.

They’ve gone through this before too.

He’s known José for many years. After all this time together Rui has learned all of his idiosyncrasies that made him so uniquely José. He wasn’t going to take offence. He wasn’t even going to look for the double meanings that José’s words could contain. José was not pleased with these rumors and it was enough for Rui to feel right.

He didn’t care for offers. His place was here. Headstrong and sure of himself as always he had no doubts about it.

“Think about your own benefits”, said José. Rui was doing exactly that and nothing more.

Being invaluable, being unique, being needed for all the team to work made him satisfied. So there.

“Don’t think about my needs” said José. ‘What I need is you’, was what it really meant. Rui heard what José was really saying. After all those years how could he not?

The offer from Porto still came. Brought by no other than Jorge Mendes – superagent, José’s friend and a man obsessed with Rui’s contract more than Rui himself. Obsessed with selling Rui Faria to some big club and getting his percentage from the deal was more like it.

Rui said no. Mendes rattled off one of his angry tirades about lost opportunities and magnificent chances. José smiled, clearly relived. That was that.

On the bedstand in José’s hotel room Rui saw Portuguese newspapers. With rumors about him leaving.

José, José.

José who spent half of the evening trying to convince him to leave and go his own way. Perfectly knowing that Rui won’t go back on his decision. They’ve been over this before too.

All this scene really meant was that José was happy that he decided to stay. As a coach, as a friend and as a lover. All three mattered to Rui. He couldn’t have chosen which one was more important.

He loved being irreplaceable in José’s team. He loved being someone José trusted to do the best work. He loved working with José.

He loved José.

And José loved him. That was what he said when they were already in bed. As many times before, but every time like the first time, with the same feelings for both.

They were going to continue together. In every sense.

That was happiness. For both of them.


End file.
